1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a daily-life disability related physical information determining apparatus, which based on a physical condition, makes a determination on the physical information relating to a physical strength related phase of a daily-life disability. The present invention further relates to such a daily-life disability related physical information determining apparatus which based on a plurality of different types of physical conditions, makes a determination on an occurrence rate of potential disability in a daily activity, as an exemplary example of said apparatus, which based on a physical condition, makes a determination on the physical information relating to the physical strength related phase of the daily-life disability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Researches in recent years have unveiled a fact that, especially in the aged person, a physical strength or an athletic ability deteriorates with aging, and this condition in turn could make the aged person suffer from such a disability that he/she may fall down and eventually have his/her bone broken. In this regard, in order to know the occurrence rate of such a potential disability with respect to an active motion in the daily life, such a method has been employed as a common practice, in which, primarily, a physical strength and/or an athletic ability is measured under instructions of a specialist such as a physician, and then data is referred, which indicates a relationship between the physical strength and/or the athletic ability and the occurrence rate of the disability with respect to the active motion, thereby recognizing the occurrence rate of the disability with respect to the active motion corresponding to the measured physical strength and/or athletic ability.
However, the above-described method for grasping the occurrence rate of the disability with respect to the active motion has required to measure the physical strength and/or the athletic ability with a relatively large load applied to the body of a subject. Further disadvantageously, the above method has to be executed under the instructions of the specialist as a physician and such a data should be referred, which indicates a relationship between the physical strength and/or the athletic ability and the occurrence rate of the disability with respect to the active motion. Those works are rather troublesome to be practiced actually, which means that this method is not a simple method.